Gift Giving For Uchihas
by Blue Lone Wolf 2574
Summary: My first oneshot! Sasuke has trouble choosing a gift for Naruto and kinda has to ask around for help. Can his prodigal genuis kick in fast enough to help him prepare the best Christmas for the guy he likes? Read, review. No flamez plez. Merry Xmas!


'Tis the season and already I'm workin' hard to make the most of my writing abilities for all to enjoy. With that thought, it took some askin' around to actually get it through my head to use a holiday classic with a little twist of my own. For this, you can thank Kyuubi-kun for helping me realize why I should put such an idea to use. Just for reference, this one-shot predates the second '_Aurora Borealis_'. Thanks again for the idea Kyuubi-sama!! In the meantime, I don't own Naruto in any shape or form. Sit back, relax and enjoy!!

"Iii" speech

_Iii_ thoughts

_**Iii**_ spirit speech

Gift Giving For Uchihas

Winter had come, and so did the holiday season. Like the many years before, Sasuke Uchiha, village heartthrob and outright hottie was clueless about what to do when it came to gift giving. Especially if it was to show a certain happy-go-lucky blue-eyed blonde how he felt for the first time in years. Now that his brother was no longer considered a murderer and had a wife and a child on the way, figuring how to find the perfect gift before Christmas day was the biggest mission he'd had so far. And so far, it was proving the most difficult.

Even with the help of a friend, he wasn't getting anywhere. Sitting next to his former teammate and stalker Sakura Haruno, Sasuke was once again being berated for lacking his usual intelligence.

"Please tell me that you have some idea of what you want to get him." she hissed at him in frustration as Sasuke felt like hammering his own forehead into the tabletop as they both sat the Ichiraku Ramen Bar as cooling bowls of ramen sat before them, both well wrapped in winter gear.

Setting down his chopsticks for a moment, Sasuke glared at the pink haired girl to show her his own irritation over the matter. "I told you that I don't."

With a look of shock, Sakura scoffed indignantly before going on. "You have to have an idea of what to get him or we're not goin' to get anywhere with this!"

"I know, I know! It's just that--." He began to say, cutting himself off as he used his hands to rub his face before his gloved fingers combed through his silky, raven black hair.

Curious now, Sakura decided to press him for answers. "It's just what?"

"Gee I don't know Sakura! It could be that I haven't done something like this since I was nine!" he said angrily, his black eyes coming up to glare at her as he came close to slamming his fists on the counter.

All he got was shock. "Seriously? You haven't given one person a single gift since you were nine years old?"

"Perfectly serious. What of it?" he growled, picking his chopsticks up again to poke the now half cold ramen.

"Good God! Why are men so hopelessly clueless!? Surely you've given someone just one, small, somewhat significant gift over the years!!" the pink haired girl exclaimed, hoping to get a positive answer from the stoic teen next to her.

He just rolled his eyes and turned to glare at her even more. "Sakura! I'm telling you! I've never given any kind of gift, of any kind, ever since I supposedly thought my own big brother killed my entire family for sport!! Okay?!"

"Okay." Sakura said cautiously, wide eyed before deciding to continue with her barrage of questions. "So… if you haven't been celebrating Christmas, or birthdays, or much else… what have you been doing for the past ten years?"

"Thinking my brother was responsible for destroying my clan, training myself to death and hating life. Okay?" he growled, truly infuriated over the fact that he had to repeat himself over and over again.

Even as they fell into a silence a voice in his head sounded off with a cautionary tone of its own. _**You don't have to snap at her. She's just trying to help you know. You did ask her for help after all.**_

"You're not helping much either!!" Sasuke snapped angrily, taking Sakura and a number of other people around them by surprise.

_**Just saying.**_ The female voice giggled before going silent.

"What was that about Sasuke-kun?" Sakura had to ask as Sasuke slouched again in annoyance and misery.

All he said in return was. "Just Candra dishing out her own opinion."

She didn't have to think this response over. "Maybe you should listen to her. She might have some pretty good advice about this whole thing."

"I asked you Sakura. A human being, not some sentient spirit I have in my head now that that girl's gone." Sasuke mumbled between quiet slurps of ramen noodles and broth.

"She did help you and Naruto get rid of that thing in your brother. Why not listen to what she has to say?" Sakura reasoned, wincing at the memory of the Ice Bear's 'death' right before their eyes.

Sasuke could only roll his eyes once again in annoyance. "For one thing, she's supposed to be asleep. Another thing is that she's had little experience with humans to begin with. Asking her to help would be like asking Naruto to cook something edible."

Just as he was about to use his chopsticks to get another slurps worth of noodles, an annoyingly loud but familiar voice sounded off right behind him, nearly making him spill the hot broth all over the counter as Naruto practically yelled in his ear. "Hey! My cooking is too edible!! And what's this about help?"

Trying not to laugh at Sasuke's look of half fear, half rage, Sakura smiled at the blonde standing in the doorway, holding back the entrance curtain. "Oh! Naruto! I thought you were still on your mission! Why back so early?"

"I managed to finish it pretty quick before I got back too late. Hate to miss the holidays now that everything's back to normal. Now what's this about help?" Naruto said without missing a beat, looking between his two friends and teammates.

_Normal for you._ Sasuke thought as he quickly turned around with a fairly good excuse in mind. "Nothing. Just trading a few training tips for when we're off break. How was the mission dobe?"

"Don't call me that you bastard!" Naruto snapped before answering the question anyway as if Sasuke hadn't insulted him. "And the mission was boring as fuckin' hell I can tell ya that much! Who knew that finding some stupid plant for the old hag would be so goddamn boring?"

"Did you get as much as you could find? That plant only comes around at this time of year if the air is just right." Sakura said, pointing a gloved finger in the blonde's direction with a stern look on her face.

The blonde teen just rolled his sky blue eyes at her, in his mind, overly serious words. "Yeah, yeah. I'm just passin' through anyway. I'll see you guys after I file my report with Iruka-sensei. Bye!"

And not soon after did the blonde nearly vanish into the crowd in a blur of yellow, black and orange amidst the dark colors and blinding white snow unbroken only by foot prints and wagon tracks.

"Bye Naruto!" the pink haired girl said cheerfully before turning to give Sasuke a knowing smile of mischief. "Nice save there Romeo. What else you plan on telling him about our training tips?"

Sasuke just scowled in her direction as they both turned back around on their stools to finish their ramen bowls before they got too cold. "Shut up. You're enjoying this more than you should."

"I'm just saying you could've at least thought of something more elaborate than tips on how to train better." The girl said calmly, her green eyes twinkling with

His scowl deepened to an all-out glare as he came close to snarling at her in his seething rage. "What? So you had something more convincing to tell him?"

"Not really. But it was kinda funny seeing you sweat like that." Sakura said with a calm giggle, completely ignoring his anger filled eyes.

Sasuke had to keep himself from turning away with a pout, something his teammate would only swoon over if she saw. "Oh haha, very funny. Are you goin' to help me or not?"

"Okay fine, I'll help. But you'll owe me one." The girl said as calmly as before, not even missing a beat but silently happy there were other people around in case Sasuke decided to strangle her due to unsuppressed rage.

"Tsch. Whatever." He mumbled between bites of ramen and quiet sips of miso soup broth.

"I'm serious!" Sakura decided to snap in turn, breaking her chopsticks like twigs with some of her chakra-enhanced strength.

He decisively said nothing to this.

--_**Two Hours Later**_—

Sifting through store after store on only one side of the village, both teens were ready to throw in the towel when it came to finding Sasuke's perfect gift to Naruto, and much to his frustration, they hadn't even come close to looking in all the shops in Konoha that were still open.

Because of this fact, Sakura just had to ask him. "Are you sure there wasn't anything you've seen so far that isn't worth trying to give him? Anything at all?"

"…."

"Answer me dammit!" she snapped dangerously, making him wince and fear for his life. But only a little though.

"Not really." He mumbled, half to himself but loud enough for the girl to hear his words before she got too angry with him.

"Meaning?" her tone suggested that her temper was coming to the danger level.

Somehow keeping his expression blank except for a scowl, Sasuke turned to her in his own growing annoyance. "It means I didn't see anything that probably wasn't going to be something he'd take all that seriously."

The girl just sighed before placing her hands on her hips in thought as they both stood at the edge of the busy street, their shoes encased in thin layers of frost and snow as the pink haired girl tried to come up with something worth giving to their teammate. "I don't know. I've noticed that some of Naruto's kunai and shuriken have been getting a bit worn down since the last couple of missions. Why not get him a new set? He'd probably like that."

"Sakura. I don't think that'll help this situation much." Sasuke mumbled, anime sweat dropping at the thought of what the possible reactions he might get at such a gift to the blonde ninja. For all he knew, Naruto would go berserk with joy anyway.

The look Sakura gave him next only made him regret asking her for help even more that he had some hours before. "Oooh! Mr. Lover Boy wants something more heart felt riiiight?"

"…."

"I thought so!" she exclaimed a bit too happily, nearly jumping up in down in place as a small tint of pink spread across Sasuke's face, even as he tried to hide it with his scarf and jacket collar. "Oh c'mon Sasuke! You shouldn't need my help with something like this! This should be simple even for you!"

"And what do you mean by that exactly?" he growled, bristling at the thought of being called a moron in such an indirect manner.

Sakura just giggled before putting an innocent expression on her face. "Nothing. Only that even a cold hearted guy like you should know what would really make Naruto's spirit soar."

"… Ramen?"

"Uh… no." she said, sweat dropping in turn. "But that is a good option if push comes to shove."

A pause followed as both stood facing the bustling street in what they could only guess to be thought. It wasn't until after a small moment had gone by before Sasuke decided to ask. "So… what now?"

With no hesitation at all, as if prepared for the question, Sakura gave him the sweetest smile she could muster. "You help me shop for my own gifts!"

"N-nani?!?" the young Uchiha stammered in shock. Of all the answers, he hadn't expected it to be that.

"Well… I did help you look but you didn't say purchase soooo…." She said in a smooth tone, the smile still playing on her lips.

"You played me!" he snarled, hating his decision of asking for her help with everything he had.

"I wouldn't say 'played'. That seems like such a harsh word to use. Especially now that you owe me one seriously, significantly important favor. Don't tell me that Uchihas go back on their word?" Sakura crooned, looking positively pleased with herself over getting the handsome teenager to help her.

Glaring viciously, Sasuke's voice was like ice. "Feel lucky it's Christmas Eve."

"Oh I feel lucky alright!" she said happily, as she started to walk away, looking back at him with a knowing look on her face as she went on to say. "But you never know Sasuke-kun! Some more shopping around might help you find what you think is right don't you think?"

Watching her walk away from him, Sasuke could only sigh as he moved to follow her through the busy street and towards some more of the shops with the 'open' signs still in their frost covered windows.

--_**With Naruto**_—

Though his mission had been difficult and normally would've taking any other chunin about five days to complete, Naruto had gone and completed it in two and a half with time to spare for some paperwork and holiday shopping. _I hope I can look around in time to find Sasuke something this year. But I wonder what those two are really up to right now… oh well. Sakura's probably making him help her buy stuff for her new boyfriend Lee._

After leaving the ramen stand behind, it only took Naruto a good ten to fifteen minutes to reach the Hokage tower before heading towards the mission room where Iruka as well as a number of other chunin and jounin sat around waiting for other ninja to come in and turn in their reports. He could deal with the old hag later. Right now, he just wanted to see his former teacher and guardian. Upon opening the mission room door, Naruto couldn't help but smile when he immediately spotted his teacher seated patiently behind the large desk that took up some portion of the room.

"Iruka-sensei!" the blonde exclaimed happily, nearly leaping across the room to tackle the older man from across the tabletop.

Taken off guard by his former student's appearance, the tan man could only try to regain his lost bearings. "N-Naruto? You're back early!" he said with a truly happy smile as the blonde teen immediately pulled up a chair and promptly sat down with a goofy grin on his face. "How'd the mission go?"

"Boring as fuckin' hell but I'll live. How're you Iruka-sensei? Is Kakashi-sensei being nice when I'm not around?" the blonde said, the grin vanishing to be replaced by a disgruntled scowl of disapproval over the fact that his former teacher had to choose the most perverted man in all of Konoha for a boyfriend.

Iruka just chuckled goodheartedly at the boy's question, knowing that he meant well but was probably overstepping his 'brotherly authority' when it came to him and his relationships with other people. "Now, now Naruto. There's no need to worry like that. Kakashi has been on his best behavior for some reason. I think he might be up to something."

Taking the hint but still a little suspicious, Naruto wasn't going to be deterred so easily as the scowl deepened a little. "Well, if he tries anything you don't like, just call me and I'll kick his ass for ya okay?"

"I wouldn't go that far." Iruka said, chuckling some more as the two chatted some more, Naruto describing his mission in detail as Iruka filed papers.

--_**Some Ten Minutes Later**_—

"Bye Iruka-sensei! Merry Christmas!" the blonde said happily to the brunette, smiling back at him as he waved his goodbye.

"Bye Naruto, and merry Christmas to you too." The chunin instructor before Naruto shut the door behind him and headed down the hall towards that stairs that led to Tsunade, the Fifth Hokage's office. He'd been tempted to do what he normally did and use one of the large windows that overlooked the village, but he didn't want the old woman to get angry with him. Probably since it was the holiday season and he didn't want to get in trouble right before the New Year began.

So instead of doin' the ol' 'through the window' entrance, Naruto decided to annoy the older woman by comin' through her office door instead.

With a loud slam of wood on wood as the office door was suddenly swung open as Naruto put on another happy grin as he practically yelled. "Oi! Baa-chan! I got those herbs you wanted!"

Taken off guard like Iruka had only a few floors down, Tsunade nearly spilled her cup of sake all over some fairly important documents before she got her feet to yell back at the blonde. "Don't call me that you little brat! And don't complete your missions so early! It's not healthy if you rush yourself! Can't have you dyin' before you're due."

"Aw c'mon Obaa-chan!" Naruto said in a softer tone, giving her a reproachful look as he approached the older woman's desk, dropping a small bag onto the desktop with some show of care for the contents it held. "I just wanted to home in time for Christmas! That's all! Look! I even made sure to get the whole plant! Roots and all, stems, leaves and their little flowers too. Okay?"

She examined the contents of the bag now on her desk, looking at the fragile plants carefully stuffed inside with a critical eye of a medic. "Alright, alright. Seeds too?"

"I think so. They might be in those little flower lookin' things. Not all that good with rare plants ya know." Naruto deadpanned in his slight frustration, scowling at the woman in annoyance and ever-vigilant impatience.

Sitting back down again, Tsunade waved for Naruto to leave her in peace. "Yeah, yeah I know. Now beat it and get some rest. I want you ready and able for missions after new year's so scram."

Just as he was about to leave, something seemed to dawn on him, making him turn back around and approach the desk again. "Oh yeah, I almost forgot."

"Forgot what?" she snapped, having hoped to have had some more sake by now.

Without missing a beat, Naruto didn't hesitate. "Can I have a raise?"

And naturally, the older woman was taken by surprised, quickly jumping out of her chair again in her shock. "N-nani? Absolutely not! You'll just waste it on ramen!"

"I'm serious here! I need cash so I can get gifts!" he pleaded, his scowl returning to his whisker-scarred face as he went on. "Why the hell did you think I took the damn mission to begin with?"

"You just wanted it for your records to prove that you're capable of B-rank missions. Nothing else." She deadpanned, crossing her arms as her impatience grew by the second.

The teen shook his head quickly as he tried not to get on his knees. "No, no! I seriously need cash for gifts! Tomorrow's Christmas and I haven't had time to get the stuff I want to give okay?!?"

"Good gods above boy! Why didn't you think of that a week ago?"

"I was on another mission remember?" Naruto deadpanned in turn, giving the older woman the ol' 'even you knew that' kind of look.

"Oh yeah. You're scramblin' for cash aren't ya?" she inquired, her hazel brown eyes looking right through the blonde teen standing across from her as she once again sat down at her desk, staring at him thoughtfully as he went on.

"You could say that. But I'll get you something good. I swear!"

"Somethin' good huh?" Tsunade mused, scratching the side of her face with a manicured finger before snapping her eyes back at the teen before her. "Promise?"

"I said I swear dammit!" Naruto snapped almost angrily, silently praying her answer would be yes.

A moment went by that the two fell into a silence. Finally, Tsunade gave a sigh of defeat. "Alright fine. But next year, be sure to scramble a little earlier in the month."

Naruto's expression brightened happily as he nearly jumped for joy, almost instantly running for the door after giving the woman a chaste kiss on the cheek. "Thanks baa-chan! Later!"

This time, he shut the door without slamming it, leaving Tsunade to get caught by Shizune mere seconds later for drinking on the job.

--_**With Sasuke**_—

Walking by himself through the now quieting streets of Konoha village, Sasuke tried not to reminisce about how his female teammate had dragged him back and forth from store to store on an all-out spree before making him carry probably more than half of her purchases home for her. Grouchy now because of this, the Uchiha prodigy shuffled through slush and snow as he racked his brain for something, _anything_, that would be a good gift for his blonde crush to receive before the next morning came.

But as he walked past a small shop window, a flash of color caught his eye, causing him to stop and step back only once to see what it was. Upon getting a better look at it, Sasuke felt like slapping himself for not thinking of it earlier. He didn't hesitate to walk right in before walking out in search of yet another store as his highly intelligent mind put together what any other would say to be the best Christmas present ever devised by a love struck man. If he could get the timing just right, he knew he'd be able to set it all up right before Naruto got home. And if it weren't for the scarf covering the majority of his face from the cold, anyone would slow and wonder why the ever stoic Sasuke Uchiha was grinning like a fool.

--_**Meanwhile, With Naruto**_—

It'd only been at least two hours since he'd collected his pay from the mission room before spending almost all of it on what he had in mind, getting them wrapped and tagged so he could hand deliver them to every person on his list. Naturally, Hinata almost fainted when she got hers. Luckily, her boyfriend Kiba and his now oversized dog Akamaru were there to keep her from falling to the ground in a heap of limbs. Now that he'd just spent nearly all day running around town, Naruto was ready to track down Sasuke and give him the gift he'd managed to track down at the last minute.

What he wasn't expecting was to find that, once he got home, someone had already let themselves in. Curious in as to who it was while ninja instincts told him the intruder was probably a friend who'd simply made themselves at home. _Explains the smell in here._ He thought as he dropped his bag by the door, his sharp nose following the scent of well made food towards his kitchen to the left.

Upon turning the corner, he saw the familiar backside of Sasuke Uchiha working the stove with skillful, pale hands. Without turning around, the Uchiha prodigy spoke first as he tossed veggies and meat bits into the air with a frying pan.

"'Bout time you got here dobe. Dinner's almost ready." He said coolly, turning around with a smirk as he started chopping up even more veggies to add to the pan.

Naruto could only stare for a few short seconds before he burst from honest confusion and indignation. "Don't call me a dobe you damn teme! And what the fuck are you doin' in my house anyway? Aren't you goin' to spend this Christmas with your brother and your new sister-in-law? Not to mention a kid comin' in sometime soon."

Without looking away from his task, Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Oh please. I already told them I'd be with you. And don't try to send me away either. I know all about how you normally spend the holidays alone."

There was a pause, as Naruto seemed to think this over. "Yeah. So?"

"Not this year." Sasuke said in a calm and simple tone, collecting the newly cut greenery into his hands to literally dump into the pan opposite of the counter.

This answer put the blonde into a stunned silence before he managed to say. "What? Why?"

"Because I said so dobe."

"I'm not a dobe!" Naruto snapped, giving in to his usual rage over Sasuke's casual name calling.

Sasuke just smirked at the other teen in amusement. "Then stop standin' their with that stupid look on your face and help me."

"You could've told me you know." The blonde grumbled as he moved to comply, taking over the cutting board as Sasuke began to stir something in a pot he couldn't quite see from his angle.

The raven just shrugged as he left the stove in search of plates and silverware as he went on to say. "Yeah, but I chose not to."

"Is this about my cooking again?" Naruto inquired with a scowl, making Sasuke turn to face him in confusion.

"Huh?"

Naruto's scowl only deepened as he brandished the knife at the raven-haired teen standing across from him. "I heard you and Sakura talking. You insulted my cooking you bastard. And if you'd told me you were coming for the night, I would've gladly proved you wrong."

"Well, you're gonna have to do that some other night. 'Cause tonight, I'm callin' the shots, not you." Sasuke replied in his usual cool manner, inwardly laughing as Naruto bristled angrily as sky blue eyes burning their gaze into the back of his skull.

"Great. My house has been dominated by a heartless bastard." The blonde mumbled loud enough for Sasuke to purposely hear.

The raven in question was quick to express his disapproval. "Oh c'mon! I'm not that heartless!"

"You are too! Mr. 'I'm Gonna Avenge My Clan By Myself'."

It was Sasuke's turn to bristle with anger as Naruto grinned at his personal victory over the Uchiha. "Hey! Now that's a low blow!"

"Uh-huh. Suuure it is." Naruto said between chuckles.

"What about you, Sir 'Screaming Everyone's Ears Off'-a-lot?"

All he got was another nasty scowl as Naruto began to brandish the cutting utensil still in his right hand. "I have a knife in my hand. Don't make me stab you."

While smirking with amusement, Sasuke could only lift his hands into the air in mock surrender. "Now, now Naruto. We don't want you to be convicted for second degree murder do you?"

"Not really." The blonde growled, his gaze still burning holes into Sasuke's pale skin.

"Then chop the food, not your best friend."

Naruto just scowled some more before turning away with what Sasuke suspected to be a pout. "With the stuff you're sayin', I'm kinda questioning that phrase."

Sasuke just chuckled as he set two plates on the counter before turning back to the pan and pot still on the stove. "I bet. How long did it take you? Three seconds before you forgot what you were thinking about?"

"No!" Naruto snapped, soon muttering under his breath. "Bastard."

--_**An Hour Later**_—

The meal, having gone smoothly, was soon cleaned up as they both silently vouched for certain tasks before Naruto found himself lying on his couch where he then noticed a twelve inch spruce in the middle of his coffee table, trimmed expertly and with some obvious care.

"Hey. What's this for?" he called out, sitting up just as Sasuke came walking in with two steaming mugs of cocoa in hand.

Perking up at the question, midnight black eyes fell on the small tree, its little lights flashing brightly as its cord discreetly stretched to the nearest plug. "That? I knew you didn't have a full sized one of your own, so I brought that one for you instead."

"Oh." Naruto said, nodding in understanding as he accepted the mug offered to him by his teammate and friend. "It's nice."

A smirk played on Sasuke's lips as he took a spot next to the blonde on the couch, taking a sip of the warm chocolate drink as he spoke. "It was one of the last ones they had. Lucky for me it was on discount."

Naruto was soon sporting a knowing smirk of his own. "I see. So what else did you slip in here while I was out?"

"Nothing really." He said with a casual shrug, trying to look innocent.

"Is that so?" the blonde murmured thoughtfully, raising an eyebrow at his friend's slightly odd behavior.

"Unless you want to spoil the surprise."

This immediately caught the blonde's attention. "Surprise? Since you put it that way…."

"Thought so." Sasuke said, chuckling.

A silence fell over the two, only for Naruto to suddenly say. "Oh yeah! I almost forgot! I managed to get you something today."

"That so?" Sasuke inquired as he watched the blonde get up and run towards the door where a bag sat near a side table, having been left to only be remembered right then when the moment demanded it. Naruto was soon back with a well wrapped package in hand, the brightly colored paper suggesting someone at a store had done it. Curious but knowing better than to be impatient, Sasuke eyed it inquisitively. "Can I open it?"

Naruto only thought this question over for at least two seconds. "Eh what the hell! It's Christmas! Go ahead dude."

Nodding his thanks, Sasuke took the package and calmly ripped the paper and pried open the thin, white cardboard box lid only to pause upon seeing what it contained.

"Wow!" he said in awe, his fingers caressing the silky fabric folded neatly within the thin box now sitting on his lap. Sasuke had to force his gaze away from it to look at the blonde with surprise. "Where'd you get the money for this?"

"Extra missions." Naruto said smiling triumphantly. "You have no idea how I had to beg for some B-rank that were really high paying."

"I can imagine." Sasuke managed to say as he brought his eyes back towards the silk navy blue kimono that had almost opaque blue patterns of cranes. They looked as if a Chinese paintbrush had painted them on. "What's it for?"

"The festival tomorrow, remember?"

_Oh yeah. I forgot about that._ He thought to himself as he turned to face the blonde again. "Huh. I could've gotten my own you know."

"Yeah. But I decided to get one for you instead." Naruto said, grinning again before he finally said. "So what did you bring Mr. Wise Guy?"

It was Sasuke's turn to smirk as he put the kimono back into its box in order to get up and conjure up his own box, only bigger, from behind the couch's back. He tried not to smirk wider at Naruto's curious gaze following the package as he came around again to retake his seat.

"Go ahead if you're so eager." The brunette said calmly through quiet snickers of amusement. He almost laughed harder when Naruto's expression lit up as he nearly monkey snatched the thing from his hands.

Within seconds, the paper was soon gone and the lid was being lifted to reveal something the blonde simply started to laugh his head off over. As if about to throw the tissue paper inside into the air, Naruto instead pulled out a stuffed animal that looked perfectly like a sleeping baby fox kit. It wasn't long before Sasuke was laughing right along with him as the blonde pretended to coo and play 'peek a boo' with it.

"This is really cute Sasuke! Thanks." Naruto said, wiping away a tear or two from laughing so much.

Sasuke could only chuckle between sips of his cocoa. "Yeah well, when I saw it, I kinda predicted you would react this way."

"Did you now? Smart ass." The blonde said mockingly, giving the Uchiha a friendly push before setting the stuffed animal back into the box to set it on the table in front of them.

"But I do have one more gift for you."

At the sound of another gift, Naruto was instantly intrigued in as to what the Uchiha prodigy could possibly have for him. "Oh? What's that exactly?"

"This."

With no hesitation at all, Sasuke Uchiha leaned forward as he used both hands to bring the one and only Naruto Uzumaki in for a kiss that for both teens, seemed to last for an eternity.

--_**The End**_—

Well, that's the end of my very first one-shot story known only as '_Gift Giving For Uchihas_'. Ten pages of holiday fun. I really hope you guys enjoy reading it as I did when I was writing it. It took me a few days but I got this damn thing done in time to be posted on the day it was meant for. And with that note in mind, I bid you all a great and kick ass merry Christmas and a totally awesome New Year! See you guys next time I post!!!

Again I thank Kyuubi-kun for giving me this cool idea for a fic. Even though it's an old one… who gives a shit. So again, thanks Kyuubi-sama!

(And just so some of you guys know, Tsunade got a big bottle of sake from Naruto as he kinda promised he would.)


End file.
